


That "black metal" guild

by Arhain_Aku



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ancient History, Angst and Drama, Erik is a Sweetheart, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Guildmates are such assholes, Heavy Drinking, Jellal is a god, Multi, My Oc is a little shit, OC(s), Old Gods, Recreational Drug Use, Ultraviolence, badass female characters, crackpairing, not my cup of tea, old work i was a kid, oracion seis shipping jerza like crazy, they're all fluffballs i swear
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arhain_Aku/pseuds/Arhain_Aku
Summary: Fiore se remet à peine de la guerre contre le voisinage que le pays se voit confronté à une nouvelle énigme. En effet sont apparues de nouvelles formes de magies dites "primitives" dont les mystères sont à jamais enfouis avec les vestiges des anciens temps, remontant à plus d'un millier d'années, soit bien avant les dragons. Les différentes guildes de Fiore se mettent à accueillir des mages étranges qui ont pour but de nourrir les recherches. Dont Arwenn VanTassel, joyeusement recueillie par la guilde de Crime Sorcière, seule guilde capable de s'en occuper, ce qui n'était peut-être pas une merveilleuse idée car la jeune femme les entraîne dans des situations...rocambolesques ?(OLD SHIT, c'est n'importe quoi ça encore)





	That "black metal" guild

**Author's Note:**

> Ce recueil de vieilles bêtises 2015 contient un bagage mythologique important (le glow up 2019), j'utilise des références celtes (bretonnes et gaéliques), nordiques, grecques, bibliques, hindoues, nippones, et indiennes (native Americans), parce que c'est trop stylax. Si c'est le bordel au début, ce sera expliqué au fur et à mesure :)

« Tu sais ce que l'on faisait aux sorcières ? » 

La même question, encore et encore. Pourtant, c'était presque surréaliste dans un monde comme celui-ci où la magie était tout à fait normalisée, bien que concernant un dixième de la population. Arwenn en faisait partie, c'était un mage. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle était puissante ou non, elle avait simplement la capacité de ressentir la magie et de la manipuler, comme tout mage banal. Ça faisait maintenant trois mois que cette question revenait sans cesse, tantôt écrite sur un mur lors de son passage dans quelque bourgade, tantôt sur un morceau de papier qu'elle aura mystérieusement trouvé sur son chemin. Arwenn se savait surveillée et traquée, par conséquent cela faisait trois mois qu'elle ne cessait de fuir. Si ce vieux monde acceptait sans difficulté la présence des mages, le mot « sorcière » demeurait dégradant et devait certainement hériter d'une idéologie antipathique envers l'existence des mages, l'emploi de l'imparfait démontrait que ça avait existé. Et il ne serait pas étonnant de rencontrer des groupes extrémistes qui auraient la velléité d'éradiquer toute présence magique. Mais cela ne concernait pas Arwenn pour le moment ; elle avait beaucoup lu, mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré de texte parlant de quelconque forme d'inquisition, néanmoins elle avait eu vent de faits divers. Brûler vif un mage en le traitant de « sorcière », ça arrivait, les fous à lier existaient eux aussi.

Le mot ne lui était pas adressé par hasard, et connaissant vaguement son interlocuteur derrière ce message, elle savait qu'il avait une signification particulière. Certains mages étaient aussi des parias dans leur propre communauté. Le mage modèle fait partie d'une guilde, une association reconnue par le gouvernement, où le mage met son pouvoir au profit de la monarchie en accomplissant toutes sortes de missions par altruisme, désir de gloire, ou tout simplement pour vivre. Parfois, on demande aux guildes officielles de combattre des guildes clandestines qui elles ne sont pas reconnues par le gouvernement et dont il est coutume de penser qu'elles sont malfaisantes, en raison des méthodes peu recommandables qu'elles emploient. Arwenn pourrait appartenir à une guilde clandestine, mais elle préférait l'indépendance. Son travail était essentiellement la transmission d'informations et les coups bas, elle était en quelque sorte un mercenaire et un messager complètement neutre dans les affaires des guildes, mais appartenant tout de même au monde de l'ombre. Tangente, un jour l'on pouvait devenir son employeur, et le lendemain son ennemi.

Une sorcière, reculée et qui n'aime le contact de personne, terrée dans sa chaumière au fond des bois les plus sombres pour se faire oublier. Une sorcière, pour n'avoir aucuns scrupules à tuer pour un autre, par nécessité – oh, combien de crimes avait-elle essuyés. 

« Tu sais ce que l'on faisait aux sorcières ? » Sur le mur devant elle, en rouge. On y verrait presque le feu des bûchers d'il y a trois cents ans danser.

\- Moon, on décampe. Fit-elle, agacée, au gros vison calmement enroulé autour de son cou. C'était la deuxième fois cette semaine et il ne s'était rien passé. Elle venait à peine d'arriver dans ce village qu'elle réalisait déjà que ses adversaires avaient une longueur d'avance sur elle, sans qu'elle n'arrive à saisir comment. Ils anticipaient ses mouvements, mais ne la prenaient que rarement en embuscade, ça avait du arriver cinq fois tout au plus, et elle ne s'en tirait toujours que de justesse.

Ce n'était pas une guilde légale, ça aurait pu mais le nom d'Arwenn VanTassel était bien trop peu connu pour que l'on ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. On la connaissait dans le monde de l'ombre, mais on ne prononçait que rarement son nom. Elle agissait toujours avec discrétion, sans prendre parti. Elle avait des ennemis et des alliés, mais jamais personne n'avait réellement éprouvé quelque rancœur assassine à son égard, un ami, un amant, une mère, une fille, ça arrivait mais ce n'était pas grand chose, c'était rare que l'on suspecte quoi que ce soit. Elle était un fantôme pour le système, c'était son rôle. Il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un qui connaisse les ombres aussi bien qu'elle, pour les avoir fréquentées toute sa vie durant, sinon mieux, pour pouvoir déjouer ses plans. Il fallait que ce soient d'autres fantômes, d'autres sorcières.

Elle en avait vaguement entendu parler, au comptoir d'un bar miteux alors qu'elle s'était simplement arrêtée pour se réchauffer un moment – les hivers étaient rudes dans le Nord. Une guilde indépendante, neutre au regard de l’État, dont l'objectif était d'éradiquer toute force opprimée par la magie de Zeleph, ce grand mythe. Arwenn connaissait les mythes et les légendes, mais elle avait bien ri à l'entente de cette histoire. Zeleph, c'était devenu une entité presque métaphysique, tout juste si c'était bien plus une idée qu'un être de chair et d'os. Il y avait eu du grabuge à ce propos avec une guilde officielle dénommée Fairy Tail, elle n'avait pas trop suivi, et on disait partout maintenant que Zeleph était mort, mais qu'il restait encore des gens suffisamment fous pour l'aduler. Il ne restait de Zeleph qu'une idée, si ça n'avait pas été uniquement cela depuis le début.

Crime Sorcière, qu'ils se faisaient appeler, ça prenait tout son sens. Et Arwenn était informée, elle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de pouvoir reconstituer les effectifs de cette guilde pourtant si petite. Une fois avait suffi. Quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle faisait face à d'anciens mages noirs d'un niveau supérieur au sien, elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait que fuir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent – si encore ce genre d'êtres en étaient capable, on n'éradique pas si facilement l'instinct du chasseur, encore moins face à une proie aussi amusante parce qu'elle vous file sans cesse entre les doigts et qu'en plus, elle court vite.

« Sorcière », donc. Une guilde qui accepte l'insulte, une guilde constituée de sorcières. L'acceptation du mal pour le bien. Sorcières pour avoir commis les pires infamies, mais en pesant le pour et le contre, Arwenn en avait déduit que ses crimes n'étaient que peu de choses à côtés de pareils monstres, alors demeurait une question : pourquoi ?

\- Ah non, tu es épuisée il faut que tu te reposes. Hors de question de filer je ne sais où. Reste juste sur tes gardes, ça devrait aller. On va aller se planquer dans les bois, ça te donnera un avantage pour fuir, les milieux sylvestres sont ton domaine, rappelle-toi.

\- Je ne sens aucune présence magique plus puissante que la mienne dans les parages, c'est étrange.

\- Tu n'es pas dos contre le mur, Arwenn. Et puis tu as un boulot à remplir je te rappelle. Alors tu vas gentiment te poser et monter un campement, ça fait deux nuits que tu ne dors pas.

L'idée ne l'enchantait pas, c'était tout à fait illogique de s'arrêter pile là où on attendait qu'elle soit. En écoutant son compagnon animal, elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup. Certes, Moonphantom avait raison, les lieux sylvestres l'avantageaient et lui donnaient un meilleur moyen de s'évader. Mais elle ne savait pas qui précisément allaient être ses ennemis, et combien se seraient déplacés. Certes, ils privilégiaient ceux qui avaient une puissance d'attaque conséquente et une vitesse remarquable pour en finir au plus vite, leur but était de l'immobiliser et il n'avait jamais été question de la tuer. Même si la dernière confrontation lui avait laissé de sérieuses séquelles.

\- C'était qui la dernière fois ?

\- Sawyer et Erik. Répondit la jeune femme en croquant dans un morceau de pain alors que les deux compères avaient finalement établi leur campement dans un bois adjacent au petit village de chasseurs et d'artisans. Ils ont voulu m'avoir à la vitesse et en combat frontal. Ils ont déjà essayé les magies qui fonctionnent à distance avec Sorano Agria et Richard Buchanan, mais j'avais réussi à m'en tirer avec l'avantage de la vitesse, bien que ça soit à chaque fois sur un coup de chance. Comme je reste en mouvement, ils ne peuvent pas m'avoir de cette façon. Je n'ai fait que me défendre et fuir en profitant du terrain, je n'ai jamais engagé le combat franchement.

\- T'as quand même eu trois côtes de pétées après avoir reçu un coup de Sawyer et le poison de Cobra on en parlera pas. Là ça avait été vraiment difficile, rappelle-toi, j'ai dû intervenir avec mes ondes pour bloquer Erik dont l'ouïe est super fine, et toi t'as pu éliminer Racer en utilisant les arbres, soit avec une attaque à distance qui échappait au sort de ralentissement. C'est quand même toujours impressionnant de voir un arbre voler.

\- J'avais fait diversion en utilisant la lumière de Skínfaxi, et j'avais enchaîné avec une autre transformation pour balancer l'arbre, ça m'a presque vidée de ma magie, j'aurais pu y passer, c'était vraiment risqué.

\- Elle est mortelle celle de la Licorne blanche et tu veux pas me croire. Regarde, tu peux balancer des arbres.

\- Ce n'est pas très élégant.

\- Depuis quand t'es élégante ?

Arwenn soupira en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux couleur lilas. Elle n'était certes pas une jeune femme très élégante, mais elle n'était pas non plus un laideron brusque sans aucune manière qui ne jure que par les poings ou l'épée. Elle avait quand même reçu une éducation, modeste certes, car elle venait simplement d'une petite ville côtière de marins-pêcheurs et d'artisans fatigués un peu rustres, mais elle n'était pas pour autant comme tous les habitants de cette ville un peu plus au Nord, dans les contrées froides et brumeuses du continent d'Ishgar. Arwenn ne venait pas de Fiore, cela ne faisait que quelques années qu'elle était arrivée dans ce pays en quête de travail. Là d'où elle venait, il y avait moins de chances de gagner sa vie en tant que mage. Et elle avait parfaitement su s'intégrer, les langues n'étant pas un souci pour elle, c'était même un plaisir de les apprendre, de ce fait Fiore l'avait également attirée pour sa culture car Arwenn aimait également découvrir de nouvelles civilisations. C'était toujours utile.

Les deux compères mangèrent l'animal quelconque ressemblant à un lapin, chassé par Moonphantom, avec quelques fruits qu'ils avaient trouvé en chemin. Les repas étaient souvent frugaux, mais ils s'autorisaient quelques escales dans des restaurants ou des auberges de temps à autres pour le plaisir. Cela devait rester occasionnel, l'argent devait être dépensé avec parcimonie : les produits pharmaceutiques et le matériel magique de combat coûtaient cher. Le plus souvent, ils dormaient à la belle étoile mais lorsque le temps ne s'y prêtait pas, ils dormaient dans des auberges décrépies. En vérité, tous deux préféraient les bois et les forêts aux conforts humains qu'ils trouvaient inutiles, après tout, la magie d'Arwenn la rendait un peu animale et un tapis de mousse ou d'aiguilles de pin était tout aussi confortable qu'un matelas quand on savait comment faire. Une peau et un peu de fourrure, et le tour était joué. 

Arwenn peinait à s'endormir, alerte, le moindre croassement ou hululement la faisait tendre l'oreille un peu plus vivement, on aurait dit un cheval bougeant les oreilles dans tous les sens, en direction du moindre son, prêt à fuir s'il y avait du mouvement. Mais Morphée finit par la capturer de force, Moon avait raison, elle était fatiguée et avait besoin de sommeil. Toutefois, les deux compères furent réveillés par les premiers rayons du soleil. Le jour n'était pas encore levé et le ciel avait une délicieuse teinte tangerine grâce à l'ardente rougeur du soleil, dégoulinant sur la rosée du matin et faisant briller l'écorce des arbres d'une douce lueur mordorée.

\- Rappelle-moi, c'est quoi l'objectif de la mission déjà ? Fit Moonphantom en baillant largement, dévoilant de petites dents blanches et pointues alors qu'Arwenn sortait des fruits colorés et charnus de sa besace.

\- Tuer une famille de notables pour une autre famille. Une sombre histoire d'intérêts politiques, ça ne nous concerne pas. Le client paye, c'est sur quoi on doit se concentrer. Il y a une femme, un homme et une jeune fille, plus le personnel de maison. A peine si la capitale le remarquera, ils ne sont pas très influents.

\- On fait ça proprement, je n'aime pas les boucheries.

Arwenn profita d'une rivière adjacente pour se laver après avoir mangé, et les voilà repartis en direction de Marguerite. Le manoir de la famille qu'Arwenn devait abattre se situait à proximité de la ville. Elle devait écouter le conseil de Moon, mieux valait privilégier la discrétion car Marguerite était la ville où se tenait la guilde de Lamia Scale, qu'il était imprudent d'énerver en raison de la présence de mages à la puissance presque surhumaine tels que Jura Nekis, voire Léon Bastia et Cherrya Brendy sur qui les rumeurs se faisaient de plus en plus élogieuses. Les rumeurs en disaient toujours long sur une personne...

Après une matinée de marche, ils arrivèrent devant le manoir d'un blanc immaculé et aux jardins presque odieux en raison de leur abondance de fleurs et de couleurs. La sécurité était modeste, il avait suffit à la jeune femme d'afficher un joli sourire et de dire qu'elle était une mage venue vendre ses services au patron logeant dans ses lieux. Le pauvre garde avait rougi devant un si joli minois et avait laissé passer la donzelle, se permettant toutefois de l'accompagner. Mais une fois dans le hall d'entrée décoré avec un goût prononcé pour l'ostentatoire, c'est-à-dire rempli d’œuvres d'art au style vieilli et romantique, de meubles laqués d'or et en bois précieux, de bibelots exotiques et peaux de bêtes, Arwenn se tourna vers le garde avec un nouveau sourire affreusement innocent, et dessina une rune du bout de l'ongle sur l'abdomen de l'homme. Qui s'enflamma. Le garde se mit alors à courir dans tous les sens en hurlant, tentant vainement d'éteindre les flammes, et alors ce fut la panique. Tout le personnel se mit à crier de peur et à essayer de fuir, mais Moonphantom, ayant déployé de curieuses ailes de chauve-souris, les rattrapait pour planter ses griffes dans leurs tempes et assaillir leur cerveau de puissantes ondes électromagnétiques, provocant un vif choc électrique et par conséquent une mort instantanée. 

Pendant que le vison faisait le ménage, Arwenn arpentait les escaliers principaux, l'air bien trop calme et détendu pour une personne venant tout juste de mettre fin à une vie, on aurait même dit qu'elle trouvait cela amusant. Une femme, sûrement une gouvernante, le visage oscillant entre la peur et la détermination, lui barra le passage, arme blanche à la main. Pas une mage. Arwenn afficha un léger sourire, appréciant le courage et la loyauté infaillible de la servante au chignon bien trop sévère.

\- Eh bien, eh bien... Je suppose que vos maîtres sont cachés là dedans ? Ricana-t-elle en désignant la porte adjacente.

\- Allez vous-en, ou je me verrai obligée de prendre votre vie par légitime défense !

Elle avait la voix chevrotante, Arwenn ne put que sourire d'avantage. Mais... Depuis quand était-elle comme cela ? Elle sentait une vive émotion, presque vibrante, envahir ses entrailles. Quelque chose de puissant qui lui donnait envie de sourire. Dans un moment pareil, c'était plutôt inattendu. Elle était là, la bassesse du monde de l'ombre, le bonheur dans la chasse, dans la mise à mort cruelle, impitoyable. Et plus c'était cruel, plus c'était vivifiant. Arwenn n'en tirait aucune gloire, juste une certaine jouissance, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Une vie ne valait rien, elles étaient gaspillées pour le plaisir. C'est pourquoi Arwenn dessina une rune dans le creux de sa main, différente de celle qu'elle avait inscrite précédemment pour faire brûler vif le garde, et une hache brillante apparut aussitôt.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas plus noble comme arme. Cela risque d'être douloureux, ne m'en voulez pas trop...

Elle laissa la gouvernante se ruer sur elle dans un élan de rage ou de courage, elle ne savait pas trop, c'était la simple et primitive folie du dernier espoir, l'ultime recours, qu'Arwenn trancha impitoyablement avec un violent coup de hache dans le dos de la gouvernante qui se cambra de douleur. Arwenn évita soigneusement l'hémoglobine pour ne pas salir ses vêtements, et profita de la faiblesse de son adversaire, à quatre pattes sur le sol et tentant de se relever, pour lui assener un second coup à la nuque qui l'acheva pour de bon. 

Ainsi elle entra dans la pièce non sans avoir toqué, car il ne fallait pas oublier les bonnes manières. La pièce semblait faire office de bureau à en juger par l'imposante console de bois vernis où reposaient un encrier et une multitude de paperasse parfaitement rangée, et les bibliothèques qui couvraient les murs de livres. Elle fit un pas en avant et s'amusa du fait que sa chaussure ne fasse aucun bruit, pourtant elle portait des bottes de cuir à la semelle épaisse en caoutchouc et garnie de métal pour les faire durer plus longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'émerveiller devant les fantaisies humaines et les carpettes orientales, car devant elle il y avait un homme, pistolet à la main et braqué sur elle, dents serrées et terreur dans les yeux, en position de défense. Derrière lui il y avait deux adorables bouts de femme, dans les bras l'une de l'autre comme emboîtées et complètes, l'amour maternel, cette pureté incorruptible.

\- Oh ne vous donnez pas cette peine, ce n'est vraiment pas néces-

L'homme tira, de nervosité sans doute. La balla partit se loger dans un livre.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, c'est inutile !

Le notable et sa famille étouffèrent un cri de stupeur mêlée d'effroi.

\- Qui vous envoie ?! Aboya-t-il.

\- C'est tout à fait légitime que vous le sachiez avant de mourir, je vous l'accorde, même s'il est un peu tard pour connaître vos ennemis. Lord Morkan, de la Chambre, parti radical je crois...

Il tira à nouveau et la balle fusa dans un coin pour se planter dans un des globes terrestres sur le haut d'une armoire. Arwenn soupira légèrement, cela avait assez duré. La panique le rendait incapable de tirer correctement, c'était presque trop facile. Quelques mouvements rapides suffirent pour dessiner trois runes sur chaque abdomen, et ainsi déclencher une effusion de flammes et de cris. Arwenn se précipita alors vers le hall d'entrée en glissant sur la rampe d'escalier, puis pris un stylo magique pour dessiner un cercle au centre de la pièce.

\- Moon, on s'en va ! Cria-t-elle sans savoir où le vison était, aux cuisines sans doute.

Puis une goutte de son sang au centre du cercle, et tout s'enflamma.

Arwenn se transforma et partit à toute allure, ne laissant qu'aux témoins potentiels l'image d'un manoir enflammé et le souvenir fugace d'un équidé blanc comme neige s'enfuyant vers les bois environnant, suivi de ce qui semblait être une énorme chauve-souris.

\- On aurait vraiment dû prendre des provisions, Awy. Il y avait de quoi tenir au moins dix ans !

\- Les brûler les fera monter au ciel en guise d'offrande aux dieux, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour avoir fait descendre autant d'âmes délibérément.

\- Arwenn, tu crois en une religion qui n'existe même plus, t'as vraiment un pète au casque.

Arwenn rit doucement, sans doute sous l'effet d'une certaine nervosité. 

La nuit, après une mission au cours de laquelle des pertes étaient à déclarer, Arwenn était assaillie de cauchemars, comme si les morts se vengeaient pour avoir été emmenés aux Enfers. Mais ce n'étaient jamais les images de sang sur les murs ou les affreux cris d'agonie mêlés au dernier souffle d'une victime. C'était toujours la même scène, la même soirée, son Enfer à elle, comme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie indéfiniment pour que jamais celle-ci ne cicatrise. La même nuit, dans cette auberge de la vieille petite ville portuaire qui avait vu grandir Arwenn, au Nord d'Ishgar, là où les roches noires devenaient brume et écume sous les rafales de vent. La même auberge décrépie, qui n'était plus une simple auberge quant Arwenn eut quinze ans. Ce bras fort qui lui saisissait le poignet, son poignet blanc et fin, fragile, et qui la traînait sur deux mètres de parquet mal en point avant de la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quelques bleus, qui partiraient demain matin, personne ne verrait rien – Arwenn était un mage, son métabolisme était plus résistant que celui des autres ici. La terreur, et plus rien, Arwenn fermait les yeux, c'était déjà suffisant comme ça.

\- March Malaen te joue des tours, hein. Ricana Moonphantom alors qu'Arwenn s'était réveillée en sursaut, étouffant un couinement pitoyable et le souffle erratique.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Arwenn n'aimait pas les auberges, et encore moins le parquet des auberges, les rideaux blancs qui laissaient quand même passer la lumière, ces choses-là, banales pourtant. Il y avait un miroir dans la petite salle de bain adjacente, elle s'avança d'un pas lent pour regarder son état après être mollement sortie du lit. Celui qu'on appelait Cobra ne l'avait vraiment pas ratée. Dès qu'elle forçait un peu, le poison venait l'embêter à nouveau ; les traces de griffures sur son cou étaient encore visibles et leur couleur demeurait inquiétante. Arwenn soupira et sortit une seringue d'une boîte qu'elle gardait dans la poche interne de sa cape en fourrure de loup, avant d'injecter le produit dans la veine de son coude. 

Le jour peinait à se lever, l'automne amenait avec lui la menace de l'hiver, même si ceux de Fiore étaient bien moins terribles que ceux qu'Arwenn avait connus dans son pays d'origine. Les deux compères ne restèrent pas traîner davantage dans les quartiers mal famés de Marguerite, elle devait faire son rapport à son employeur et obtenir son salaire, même si Lord Morkan avait certainement dû voir la nouvelle dans les journaux. Le Conseil devait déjà traîner dans les parages, des dégâts pareils ne pouvaient qu'avoir été commis pas un mage...

\- Plutôt intelligente en effet, Gerald, un sceau pareil et l'utilisation d'un sacrifice sanguin aurait normalement dû laisser brûler le manoir pendant au moins trois jours, si ça ne s'était pas remarqué. De quoi effacer toute trace, il ne reste d'ailleurs rien des victimes... C'est quoi ces flammes au juste... ? Déclara un homme brun et au visage zébré d'une longue cicatrice sur le côté droit, agenouillé près du cercle runique qu'Arwenn avait tracé pour incendier le manoir afin de l'observer en détail. Un emblème rouge sur son épaule laissait entendre qu'il appartenait à une guilde, et plus précisément celle de Fairy Tail, basée à Magnolia.

L'autre homme, debout et ses yeux verts rivés sur les gouttes de sang noircies par le sort employé, resta pensif un instant. Lui appartenait à une autre guilde, certes reconnue par la monarchie mais qui ne se veut pas officielle pour agir dans l'ombre, toutefois avec le consentement de la reine, nommée Crime Sorcière. Avec une équipe pareille et des relations plus ou moins étroites avec les guildes officielles, il était certain qu'ils n'allaient pas rester indépendants bien longtemps.

\- On va la coincer, ça a assez duré. Le poison d'Erik nous permet de la localiser approximativement, ça ne sera pas difficile. On a pris les mesures nécessaires pour ne pas l'abîmer mais on commence tous à perdre patience. On a étudié sa magie, et ça tombe bien, on a exactement ce qu'il nous faut pour l'avoir sans la tuer et sans faire trop de dégâts sur le paysage.

\- Ces nouvelles magies sont trop dangereuses pour qu'on les laisse en liberté, et encore moins quand elles sont entre de mauvaises mains. Notre Jennyfer nous a bien ouvert les yeux sur ça, et cette Arwenn a l'air d'en savoir un peu plus quant à son utilisation.

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'on va lui envoyer Macbeth, elle va tout de suite moins faire la maligne. Nouvelle magie ou pas, on sait tous d'où Arwenn VanTassel vient, même si ça ne me réjouit pas.

Le médicament ne faisait strictement aucun effet, et Arwenn avait dû décamper aussi vite qu'elle avait pu après avoir vu en sortant de l'auberge, quelques rues plus loin, sur un mur, marqué à l'encre rouge, le même message. « Tu sais ce que l'on faisait aux sorcières ? » Moonphantom s'était envolé et faisait office de guet alors que les griffures sur le cou d'Arwenn s'étaient mises à lui brûler atrocement. La jeune mage avait alors volé un cheval qu'un malheureux jeune homme avait laissé boire dans le coin d'une rue alors qu'il s'occupait certainement d'une livraison, qu'en avait-elle à faire, c'était une question de survie et les chevaux la suivaient toujours sans rien dire, grâce à sa curieuse magie. Si bien que l'équidé avait calqué son état de panique et s'était engagé dans un galop effréné depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes, fonçant vers la campagne, dans des lieux plus reculés dans l'espoir de trouver une forêt ou un point d'eau pour se cacher et disparaître pendant un moment. Tant pis pour le salaire.

Moonphantom ne donnant toujours aucune nouvelle, Arwenn se risqua à ralentir l'allure dans un trot allongé pour ne pas que sa monture ne s'épuise davantage. Les alentours ne montraient aucun signe d'agitation, tout était furieusement calme sur ce chemin de campagne entouré de champs labourés ou laissés en jachère, et le ciel annonçait un simple orage d'automne, pas de quoi s'alerter. Pourtant, comme ayant perçu quelque menace, sa monture braqua les oreilles en arrière et se cabra dans un hennissement craintif, faisant tomber la jeune mage qui jura en voyant l'équidé s'enfuir à toute allure. Elle appela Moonphantom mais ne reçu rien d'autre en guise réponse qu'une douleur fulgurante dans le dos et le son d'un claquement. La peau de loup et son corsage en cuir n'empêchèrent pas son sang de couler désagréablement dans son dos, ainsi Arwenn laissa échapper une plainte en serrant les dents. Ne surtout pas se mettre en colère, ne surtout pas perdre le contrôle de soi, ne surtout pas se laisser emporter.

Arwenn se retourna et lança un sort qui dessina une rune avant d'incendier les champs environnants d'un feu de couleur verdâtre, nauséabonde, un feu qui ne produisait aucune chaleur ni aucune lumière. Enfer sur terre. Et qui ne brûla même pas son adversaire. Arwenn gloussa, même un bûcher aussi cataclysmique que celui-ci ne daignait brûler vif un sorcier pareil, ça relevait du comble.

\- Je m'en doutais, même si j'avais dessiné un cercle ça n'aurait pas fonctionné parce que ta magie interdit à la matière de te toucher, j'ai bousillé un sort pour rien.

\- On va voir si tu arriveras à fuir cette fois. Ricana le mage que la mauve savait être Macbeth de Crime Sorcière, ex-Oración Seis, guilde noire, palmarès révulsant, mains tachées de sang et ongles laqués de noir, sourire cynique, les yeux tantôt rouges tantôt lumineux, il valait mieux ne pas les voir briller. Ils ne brillaient pas encore.

Arwenn savait que sa vitesse ne lui serait d'aucune utilité tout comme n'importe quelle transformation, ainsi resta-t-elle à attendre que l'autre attaque pour agir, il fallait jouer beaucoup plus stratégique cette fois. En face d'elle, il y avait bien plus malin et inventif. Le feu éteint fut le premier signe, le deuxième fut son corsage se resserrant sur ses côtes comme pour les briser, sauf qu'avec ses blessures encore douloureuses, il n'était pas nécessaire d'exercer une pression trop importante. C'est le moment que choisit Arwenn pour se transformer. Apparut alors à la place d'une adorable jeune femme une créature équine à la robe sombre, de deux mètres au garrot, et à huit membres. « Take Over Epona's Soul, Sleipnir » avait-elle murmuré. Et ladite créature chargea avec une vitesse et une force doublée par la puissance de ses quatre membres arrière, provoquant une forte rafale de vent – on aurait même cru entendre le tonnerre gronder au loin.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien à charger, alors tout n'avait été qu'artifice inutile, et le paysage avait complètement changé. Prise par surprise, la transformation d'Arwenn s'annula. Oh, elle se souvenait de ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, au milieu de ce chantier et des bruits des pierres que l'on lâche sous l'épuisement, des tintements incessants des constructions que l'on élève, des cris des lynchages et des plaintes de ceux qui tombent de surmenage et qui meurent de faim. Arwenn regarda une de ses mains avec un regard curieux, elle était toute petite, toutes délicate, et pourtant déjà ensanglantée, la peau tendre se détachait de son corps comme on retirerait les pétales d'une fleur. Puis elle leva la tête et croisa le regard d'un monstre rose qui n'avait pas d'yeux mais des crocs luisants sous le zénith. La bête grogna, se jeta sur elle car elle ne travaillait pas. Arwenn cria. Et ce fut noir.

\- Eh ben, vu comme ça c'était presque trop facile, ça me fume. Râla un type au nez démesuré et aux cheveux stylisés en une crête criarde ; un type dénommé Sawyer, jaugeant le visage encore marqué d'angoisse de la jeune mage évanouie sur le sol.

\- Il n'y a aucune gloire à en tirer, ça ne m'a pas enchanté de reproduire un Cauchemar pareil.

Macbeth avait l'air sombre et les mains qui tremblaient, l'effort avait été plus que physique, il allait mettre du temps pour s'en remettre ; mais c'était fini, l'entraînement avait payé, il n'aurait plus à recommencer. Un autre type, borgne et le visage hâlé, ledit Erik, lui flatta l'épaule dans un geste de camaraderie en s'approchant d'Arwenn pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

\- Bravo quand même, au moins cette teigne ne risque pas de fuir à nouveau. C'est pas que sa bestiole m'a bien amoché la dernière fois mais – hé, au fait elle est où sa bestiole ?

\- Là, Chasseur de dragons. Mais n'essaie même pas de faire quoi que ce soit si tu veux pas que je te réduise le cerveau à l'état de solution ionique.

Moon venait juste d'apparaître, ailes de chauve-souris déployées et toutes griffes dehors, au dessus d'Arwenn pour faire reculer les mages de Crime Sorcière.

\- Tu lui veux quoi Gerald Fernandez ? On sait très bien toi et moi que c'est pas une fille facile.

\- T'inquiète, petite bête, on veut juste discuter. Gouailla Gerald en s'avançant à son tour, alors qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, Meldy, regardait la scène avec inquiétude. Personne ne savait comment Arwenn pouvait réagir, et il était certain qu'elle risquait de ne pas apprécier de voir tous ces visages autour d'elle. De plus qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs.

Parce que personne ne pouvait le savoir pour le moment, ces magies étaient encore peu développées et les recherches peinaient à avancer par manque de mages recensés. C'était une simple coïncidence, une mage de ce type liée à la Tour du Paradis, qui aurait pu en douter à cette époque, personne, absolument personne. La couronne, ainsi que l'Université de Recherche Magique, instrument du Conseil de la Magie, se démenaient pour résoudre toutes ces énigmes depuis l'arrivée d'une mage étrange à Fairy Tail. Une dénommée Jennyfer qui avait passé le test d'admission à Fairy Tail haut la main dans une démonstration de force qui n'avait fait qu'exposer au grand jour un nouveau type de magie, dont elle-même n'en savait que peu de choses. Elle avait simplement expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une magie « primitive », et qu'il s'agissait d'une « magie mère ». Les premières magies de ce monde, celles d'avant les dragons, celles d'il y a plus de 400 ans. Elles ne venaient pas toutes de Fiore, d'autres pays étaient comptés.

Alors était apparu le nom d'Arwenn après que la guilde de Mermaid Heel eut à effectuer une mission dans un village reculé, au Nord. Un simple concours de circonstances, Arwenn VanTassel était tout simplement passée dans le coin. Les villageois avaient parlé de leur maire assassiné et d'un feu qui ne chauffait pas et qui n'éclairait pas, mais qui avait rasé la moitié du village. Le feu aurait alors mis des jours avant de s'éteindre, incendiant les cultures, et plus rien ne daignait pousser. Leur dernier recours avait été de demander de l'aide aux guildes pour résoudre le problème. Et en remontant les pistes, c'est-à-dire après avoir fait avouer à un groupe de trafiquants d'on ne savait réellement quoi et qui voulaient récupérer les terres de ce village pour on ne savait quelle raison, on avait réussi, au prix de menaces de tranchage de gorges, à faire cracher ce nom. Arwenn Van Tassel. Une mage dont on ne connaissait absolument rien.

A part un léger détail, cette fois dégoté aux Archives du Conseil : le recensement des personnes, adultes et enfants, ayant été enlevés pour la construction de la Tour du Paradis. Un document tout récent, exigé par de nombreuses associations de familles concernées après que l'affaire ait été dévoilée dans un seul journal dissident – les médias n'exposaient jamais ce genre de vérités, afin d'éviter de faire planer le doute quant à l'efficacité du Conseil. Le nom d'Arwenn était dedans, grâce au témoignage d'un compagnon de cellule de la jeune mage à l'époque. Fairy Tail avait alors confié la mission à Crime Sorcière, la seule guilde qui pouvait le faire, la Tour du Paradis concernant presque la totalité des membres. Question de rédemption.

Moonphantom savait également cela, Arwenn aussi. Ils s'étaient renseignés.

\- M'est avis qu'il existe des moyens plus pacifiques. Siffla le vison noir en prenant un peu plus de hauteur afin de se retrouver yeux dans les yeux avec Gerald, même si ce dernier ne devait pas prendre le regard brillant du petit mammifère très au sérieux.

\- Un faible taux de coopération parait logique pour qui connaît nos noms et notre passé.

\- Dans le mille. Fit la voix grave d'Arwenn.

La jeune femme voulut se lever mais la poigne d'Erik sur son épaule la rabaissa à genoux sur le sol de terre battue qui lui massacrait les genoux. Quelle idée avait-elle eue d'être jambes nues. Elle fit la moue avant de plonger ses grands yeux d'un bleu polaire dans ceux du maître de Crime Sorcière, ou ce qui devait certainement être son pire ennemi sur cette planète si elle eut pris le temps d'y réfléchir, bien qu'elle ne faisait preuve en cet instant d'aucune agressivité physique incontrôlée.

\- Donne-moi une raison de ne pas faire la bêtise de sortir mon sort le plus destructeur afin de tous vous tuer, mettant ainsi fin à toute négociation possible. Je ne suis diplomate qu'après la défaite, tu saisiras la contradiction, Gerald Fernandez. Si tu me dis que ta seule motivation et de t'excuser pour m'avoir dérobé mon enfance à la Tour, sache que tu arrives légèrement trop tard, et que la « petite bête » ici présente peut réellement faire de ton cerveau une solution ionique.

Le mage aux cheveux bleus émit un léger rire nerveux avant de répondre, il allait devoir tout déballer.

\- Il y a cette motivation, mais ce n'est pas la principale. On veut simplement te connaître, Arwenn. Ce « on » ne comprend pas uniquement notre guilde, mais toute la communauté de mages du pays. On veut connaître ta magie. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais juste que tu participes au programme de recherches mis en place par le pays pour résoudre cette énigme. Tu possèdes une magie dite « primitive », que nous appelons parfois magies perdues, comme celle des chasseurs de dragons. Pourtant, le Take Over n'est pas une magie perdue, les deux ne veulent donc pas dire la même chose. C'est soudain, mais on sait que ça t'intrigue aussi.

Arwenn soupira doucement. Ainsi elle n'était pas la seule à se poser la question, maintenant c'était tout le pays qui s'y mettait.

\- Je ne sais pas grand chose, mais ce serait déjà beaucoup trop long et complexe à expliquer, encore moins dans une situation pareille. De plus, tu crois que je vais gentiment vous suivre dans vos petites recherches pour le bien de la communauté ? -

Gerald la coupa.

\- Il y a autre chose. Tu connais le nouveau réseau de mages clandestins mieux que nous, nos connaissances sont obsolètes, Zeleph n'est plus et on a éliminé absolument tout ce qui restait de l'alliance Baram entre les anciennes guildes noires. Une mission ça et là chez les guildes officielles, ça ne suffit pas. Il faut frapper le noyau, éteindre la moindre petite étincelle.

\- Si je saisis bien, tu essaies de me rallier à ta petite guilde et me faire retourner ma veste parce que tu sais que je n'hésite pas à trahir mes potentiels compagnons. Admettons que j'accepte, qu'est-ce qui te garantis que je ne fasse exactement la même chose une fois ceci terminé ? Parce que là, tu vois, j'ai pas réellement l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à gagner là-dedans. Ne me fais pas rire avec ce genre d'âneries de type guilde est égal à famille. La Tour est peut-être loin dans mon esprit, mais tu vois, t'as un de tes petits copains qui vient de me faire revivre en direct l'expérience, et j'ai un peu de mal à digérer.

\- La rancune. Déclara Erik soudainement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une révélation. C'est le bazar dans sa petite tête, mais tout tourne autour du même noyau : la rancune. C'est en train de la bouffer. A ce rythme, elle va se consumer et personne ne pourra la récupérer, bouge-toi le derche Gerald, sors-lui une belle phrase, là, qu'on en finisse avec cette teigne. Je commencerais presque à avoir de la peine pour elle, tu vois.

Arwenn fronça les sourcils et se tendit à nouveau, une certaine forme de colère l'envahissait progressivement. D'où il sortait ça lui ?! « Le bordel sans sa petite tête » ? Il arrivait donc à attraper jusqu'à ses pensées les plus enfouies, jusqu'aux tréfonds même de sa mémoire ?

\- Pas si bien renseignée que ça, la miss... Ricana le Dragon Slayer. Tes pensées vont peut-être très vite, mais j'arrive à les saisir, ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu arriveras à m'avoir.

\- Une guilde, ça te permet juste d'avoir un truc à faire, à te poser. Soupira Macbeth qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, ayant senti le besoin d'intervenir. Oublie les soucis de logement et tout le reste, tu n'as plus qu'à te concentrer sur ta mission. Ce n'est pas comme te mettre en cage, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, travailler seule ou à plusieurs, et en même temps, tu en apprends un peu plus sur ta propre magie en l'exerçant dans différents cadres. Clandestines ou officielles, c'est le même principe.

La jeune mage avait sagement écouté, non sans le fusiller du regard, mais elle lui devait bien ça après une cuisante défaite. Cependant Erik avait raison, elle avait également envie de prendre sa revanche et donc de le brûler vif rien qu'avec une seule rune, mais cela prendrait bien trop de temps pour qu'elle n'y parvienne. Constatant l'aporie de la situation, elle sentait qu'il était peut-être temps de capituler pour de bon après ces mois de cavale. Ils avaient gagné, elle était fatiguée de fuir, et au final elle n'avait rien à perdre à les rejoindre.

\- La rancune te garde dans le passé, nous on avance, c'est aussi simple que ça. Conclut Gerald, sortant enfin sa belle phrase, en lui tendant une main qui se voulait rassurante et presque grandiose dans toute la magnificence qu'un maître de guilde pouvait avoir. Ce côté épique qu'il avait fut peut-être la raison suffisante pour qu'Arwenn serre cette main qui n'hésitait plus désormais, et curieusement, la sienne ne trembla pas.

Gerald l'aida à se relever, la tension était partiellement retombée même si certains comme Sawyer et Meldy restaient méfiants et s'attendaient à ce que la jeune mage aux cheveux couleur lilas fasse un coup bas. Cependant cette hypothèse s'écroula lorsque Arwenn défaillit à nouveau, soutenue de justesse par Gerald et Erik, l'épuisement et les blessures avaient eu raison d'elle. Moonphantom l'appela à plusieurs reprises mais la jeune femme venait de perdre connaissance.

\- J'espère qu'il y a un remède à ce foutu poison. Si elle y passe, je...

\- Oui il y en a un, et non tu ne toucheras pas à mon cerveau, j'en ai vraiment besoin, tu vois, et tu aurais pas mal de monde à tes trousses, pas que les frangins ici-présents et ceux restés à la guilde, mais également quelques membres de Fairy Tail, parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai ma copine là-bas. On est plus vraiment les pauvres taches d'il y a quelques huit-neuf années, relaxe. On va s'occuper de ta petite Arwenn, on va discuter, tout va bien se passer. Fit Erik à l'égard de Moon, avec un ton calme, presque autoritaire, mais aucunement glacial, ce qui fit penser au vison ailé que les informations qu'avaient Arwenn et lui devaient certainement être désuètes et ne résultaient que de préjugés. 

Il révisa alors son jugement, et accepta de moins se méfier et de suivre le petit groupe sans tenter quoi que ce soit. Le vison ne voulait pas vraiment laisser sa partenaire entre les mains d'anciens criminels au passé bien plus sombre que le sien, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait ressenti que ce passé avait été accepté et laissé derrière. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait entendu à l'époque, ce qu'il restait d'Oración Seis c'étaient des liens approximativement fraternels, une essence positive donc, et ni Gerald ni Meldy, la petite dernière de Grimoire Heart autrefois, n'avaient l'air de vouloir faire exploser le monde. Si quelconque forme de rancune ou de regret il restait dans leurs esprits, elle avait été atténuée, embrassée puis transformée en une motivation que Moon ne ressentait pas comme mauvaise. Ce n'était pas la violence bestiale d'Arwenn, ni sa passion féroce et primaire, désespérée, qui cherchait sans cesse la destruction comme vengeance, mais ce désir de vengeance n'avait plus aucun sens dorénavant. Une guilde pareille était peut-être la bonne solution, finalement...


End file.
